


Wanted

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starlord is in trouble as every gun is pointed at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

 

Starlord huddled behind the table that had been turned over for his own protection. Blasts and fists flew throughout the bar. Rocket dove over the broken bottles to safety.

"I leave for five minutes and you're hiding from the action. What did you do?"

"What makes you think it was me?"

"Yondu is shooting at you with great aim. How did he find you?"

"Quill! You crossed the line this time, you Terran somabitch!"

The front door was blasted off its hinges while Nova Corps soliders flooded the bar as they took cover themselves.

"Starlord and Yondu, this is the Nova Corps! Drop your weapons and surrender quietly!"

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen, Novie!"

"I agree with him for once. All I did was tell the waitress that she was pretty."

"It's true," chirped a woman's voice from the back. "Most men here are just jealous."

"PETER! JASON! QUILL!"

Another woman's voice rang from the entrance as everyone in the bar turned to see a woman with a double barrel proton rifle set ontop of her extremely pregnant belly.

"Anything to say now, Quill?"

"Six months, purple eyes. Moira, is that you?"

"Ma'am this does not..."

A single shot was fired through the ceiling as it started to fall down in large pieces.

"All I want is Quill!" People screamed as she pulled the pin to a timed grenade. "I'll be waiting outside for you, baby."

With a mighty toss, Moira flung the grenade as it landed squarely in Starlord's lap. The slickness of the metal made the grenade slide to the floor.

"Pitch black grenade! Everyone out, now!"

Patrons ran in all directions as they scrambled for safety. Quill grabbed Rocket and climbed through the roof and jumped to the dumpster below as the grenade exploded in the bar outside. He climbed out into the smoke and regained his footing as Rocket gasped for fresh air.

"Jeez, man. You've seriously got issues."

"Yeah, and they're all alive and trying to kill me. Let's just get back to the Milano."

"Agreed."

"Rocket? Let's not tell anyone about this, like... no one. Ever."

"As I said before, agreed."

 


End file.
